


You decide.

by LovesAutumnDays



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesAutumnDays/pseuds/LovesAutumnDays
Summary: A short narrative where you decide what happened/happens.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You decide.

YOU DECIDE.

He was dying. The lashes kiss could no longer be felt as it gorged the flesh from his back, the pellets finding their way into the wounds to caress the bones beneath.

He knew he would not live. His arms, now failing to pull him up, dislocated from their sockets as he fell once more to bathe in his own blood. 

His mind was dark with no images, no memories to comfort him in his last moments. Then, in the distance, came a small flicker of light intensifying as it neared the front of his brain. “Sorcha”, he whispered before he knew no more.

The captain wielding the lash threw the whip onto the ground. His plaything had not lasted as long as he had hoped. Two whippings in a week were perhaps too much but he had been eager to caress his prisoner. If he could not do it one way then this was just as good.

He heard a thump. Looking around he spotted a soldier prostrate on the floor. Perhaps he could continue his fun after all. Not known for being even-tempered, the captain shouted at the sergeant.

“Get that lily-livered poltroon to the guardhouse. I will deal with him later.”

Turning back to the captive, he began to order that the prisoner be taken back to his cell. “Where is he? Who dared remove him?” No one spoke. No one dared speak. The captain’s reputation was well known to all the lower ranks, whilst those equal or higher turned a blind eye to his peccadillo's.

For man who had been chained to a pole to be tortured by a cruel and unfeeling officer had vanished along with his manacles, leaving behind a pool of dark red blood.


End file.
